


Only In The Movies

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Why did the cute one have to be such an ass?

You’d been working at the BAU for nearly a year and during that time you’d gotten pretty close with everyone - everyone except Spencer Reid or Dr. Spencer Reid as he insisted being called. He was a certified genius, but fuck that, so were you, and almost every time you spoke, he was right there finishing your sentence and correcting you in some way. It was like he felt you were stealing his spotlight as the team’s resident genius. It was too bad, because he seemed to be nice with everyone else, could be funny in his own genius way and you liked a lot of the same things. Also, he was really cute - like really cute, like ride him into the sunset cute. Dammit, why did he have to be so thick-headed?

“We’ve got a case,” JJ said, walking in between Emily and yourself. Spencer, Hotch and Rossi were already on their way to the conference room. “Kansas.”

After everyone gathered in the conference room, Garcia started to brief everyone on the case. They were headed to Kansas. A black man, age 41, has been found in his home with stab wounds to his eyes. There was no indication of another victim yet, but given the rarity of enucleation, the local authorities had asked for their help. “Enucleation is exceedingly rare - seen in less than 2 percent of assaults,” you said out loud. “A rare paraphilia in general, no less as the only visible injury to the victim. There was no other injury, Garcia?” Just as you finished you heard Spencer say that the actual statistic for enucleation assault was actually 1.74 percent. It took everything you had not to turn around and sock him in the face.

“The local M.E. said there was a bump on his head. Probably knocked out before he was…stabbed in the eyes,” she said reluctantly, closing her own eyes and attempting to block out the disgusting image that was painting itself before her.

The entire team went through the rest of the case as you seethed. Why did he always undermine? Did he even realize he was doing it? Maybe he didn’t. Maybe he did and was just being an asshole? Maybe he was insecure about himself and felt that his intelligence was all he had? You had no fucking clue, all you knew was that if he did it to you again, you might punch him in the throat. “Wheels up in two hours,” Hotch said. Good, that gave you enough time to pull Spencer to the side and ask what the fuck his problem was. 

As you left the conference room, you motioned toward Spencer. “Can I talk to you for a second?” you asked, leading him toward an empty office that had been vacated recently by a retiring agent. With a scowl, he followed you inside, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Once you made sure the coast was clear, you spoke, trying to keep your voice barely above a whisper. “You wanna tell me what the hell your problem is? Ever since I started, you’ve finished my sentences, corrected my statistics and frankly it looks like you’ve done everything you possibly could to make me look like an asshole and I really don’t appreciate it.” You could practically feel the smoke coming out of your ears. A year of this shit was wearing on you.

“I’m just doing my job, Y/N,” he said somewhat smugly. “If I hear something incorrect, I say so, it’s nothing against you.”

Oh, he was so dead. “Look, I’m all for correcting me if I’m dead wrong, but like you, I’m never dead wrong. Unlike you, I give roundabout statistics because giving the actual statistic doesn’t do anything for our case, and it makes me seem more conversational. I learned to do that when I was kid because I used to do the same thing as you and everyone made fun of me for it,” you rambled. You were on a roll. After a year of being undermined by his dumb, beautiful face, you couldn’t stop yourself from yelling at him. “I mean, I really don’t fucking understand. I have been nothing but nice to you - to everyone - since I got here. I tried not to step on your toes. I knew you had a reputation in the Bureau and I didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize that.” 

In your rage, you’d been pacing around the room, but you took a second to breathe and when you looked at Spencer, his lips parted, as if he was about to say something - you were still pissed. “One more thing. I swear on all that is good and pure in this world, if you make me look like and idiot in front of the rest of the team again, I swear I’m going to turn around and punch you right in the nose.” You hadn’t realized that you’d gotten right up in his face. “What the hell is the matter with you Spencer? I mean…”

You were about to build yourself up into another rage when Spencer crashed his lips into yours, keeping you from yelling as another agent passed the office you were in. Not-so-gently, you bit down on his lower lip before realizing what you were doing and what the hell just happened. “What was that about?” you asked, breathless from yelling - and maybe that kiss. He had soft lips.

“Kissing you,” he said breathlessly as he stared at your lips, “Been meaning to do that for a while. Seemed like a good time.”

“Bad time,” you insisted, pointing your finger in his face. “Really bad time. You’ve been wanting to kiss me? Is that why you’ve been such an ass to me?” 

Spencer crossed his arms and looked down at his feet - shameful. He looked like a puppy that’d just been kicked. “I honestly didn’t realize that it bothered you that much. I can’t help it, it just happens. I’ll try to stop. I’m sorry.”

“For the record, I’ve thought about you too…romantically, but you were being such an ass,” you said. You couldn’t believe that you were both still in high school. Why couldn’t you just be adults and tell each other how you felt? Goddammit.

“Again,” he replied, looking around to make sure that no one was around, “I’m sorry for what I did. I just don’t have a lot going for me. My intelligence is all I have.”

“Spence,” you sighed, your fear about him coming to the surface. “People may have made you feel that way back when you were a kid, but you have so much more to offer people than you realize.” He looked so sad, like he didn’t know how to take a compliment. “Maybe when we get back from the case you can give me a proper kiss.”

A little smile worked up at the corner of his lips. “One more thing,” you said. “For future reference, never kiss a woman when she’s mad. That only works in the movies.”


End file.
